greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Verschwunden
Verschwunden 'ist die sechzehnte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith ist ins Wasser gefallen und versucht erst wieder zurück an die Oberfläche zukommen, was sie auch schafft aber dann fragt sie sich plötzlich warum sie dies tut. Es wäre doch viel einfacher einfach abzutauchen und für immer zu verschwinden. Letztlich taucht sie dann doch unter und verschwindet bis Derek sie rettet und ins SGH bringt. George muss die Frau anlügen, dass ihr Sohn Chris gefunden wurde, denn nur so stimmt sie der lebensnotwendigen OP zu. Nun muss er alles daran setzen, das Kind zu finden. Alex will den Menschen in der Wohlfahrtstation helfen, doch es gibt für einen solchen Notfall keine Lösung. Sie haben einfach keine Informationen, die sie den Angehörigen geben können. Izzie fühlt sich überfordert und gesteht sich ein, dass sie seit Monaten nur zugesehen habe und daher aus der Übung sei. Doch die Freunde des Eingeklemmten schaffen es ihr Mut zuzusprechen und sie dazu zu bringen, an sich zu glauben. Derek hilft am Unfallort und erfährt, dass Merediths Jacke auf einem Patienten gefunden wurde, alle vermuten, dass Meredith woanders ist. Derek findet daraufhin das kleine Mädchen und diese schüttelt den Kopf, als Derek fragt, ob es Meredith gut gehe. Alex geht erneut zu den Angehörigen und will helfen, doch die Leute sind aufgebracht. Alex will jedoch alles versuchen und hat plötzlich eine Eingebung. Izzie ruft Dr. Webber an, erklärt ihm ihre Lage und Dr. Webber macht ihr klar, dass die einzige Möglichkeit den Mann zu retten sei, Bohrlöcher in den Schädel zu machen. Er wird sie telefonisch anweisen. Alex ist etwas eingefallen: Er hat Bilder der Patienten gemacht und bittet die Angehörigen zu versuchen, die Menschen zu identifizieren. Derek bittet das Mädchen, sich zu erinnern, wo sie Meredith zuletzt gesehen hat. Das Mädchen geht zum Wasser und auf die Frage, wo genau Meredith sei, zeigt sie auf's offene Meer. Die OP an der schwangeren Frau findet statt und Alex meint, sie identifiziert zu haben. Addison belehrt ihn jedoch, dass er dem Mann so lange keine Hoffnung machen dürfe, bis er nicht auch die Opfer am Leichenschauhaus untersucht habe. Bei der OP geht alles gut und sowohl Baby als auch Mutter haben das Schlimmste überstanden. George sucht nach wie vor den Jungen und Alex nimmt ihn mit zu den Toten um deren Gesichter zu fotografieren. Marc und Webber sagen Izzie über's Handy genau, wie sie bohren muss. Sie helfen ihr den genauen Punkt für die Bohrlöcher zu finden und abzuschätzen, wie stark sie bohren muss. Sie schafft es, die Löcher zu bohren und kann identifizieren, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Nachdem die Durchblutung und Sauerstoffzufuhr des Gehirns wieder funktioniert, kommt der Mann sogar wieder zu sich. Der schwerste Schritt ist gemacht. Derek hat Meredith aus dem Wasser geholt. Er versucht alles, um sie wiederzubeleben. Izzie liefert den ehemals eingeklemmten Mann ein und wird von Webber nun wieder voll aufgenommen. Ihre Bewährungszeit ist vorbei und sie darf wieder in den OP. Alex hängt währenddessen die Fotos der Todesopfer aus und muss mit ansehen, wie die Angehörigen erfahren, dass ihre Verwandten und Freunde es nicht geschafft haben. Unterdessen ist Izzie im OP und darf das zu Ende führen, was sie begonnen hatte. Bei Alex stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau im OP leider nicht jene gesuchte Schwangere ist. Cristina kann den gesamten Tag nur daran denken, dass sie Meredith nicht von der Verlobung erzählen kann, doch Meredith wird gerade von Derek eingeliefert. Währenddessen findet George den vermissten Jungen: Callie operiert ihn gerade. Zur selben Zeit versucht Derek alles um Meredith zu retten, doch Bailey und Webber werfen ihn aus dem OP. Als Burke vorbei kommt bittet Derek ihn rein zu gehen und zu helfen. Auch Addison kommt um zu helfen, Merediths Freunde haben sich vor dem Raum eingefunden und Marc setzt sich mitfühlend neben Derek. Während George sehr schwarz-sieht versucht Izzie alle davon überzeugen, dass Meredith es schaffen wird, auch wenn alles dagegen spricht. In dem Moment hat Meredith einen Herzstillstand. Nach einem Flash sieht man Meredith prustend aufstehen, doch sie sieht sich Personen gegenüber, die nicht mehr leben, wie Denny. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Stars * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette * Kyle Chandler als Dylan Young Gast-Stars * Elizabeth Reaser als Jane Doe * Kali Rocha als Dr. Sydney Heron * Dean Norris als Vince * Kelly Wolf als Carly Height * Paul Perri als Rick's Freund Co-Stars * Jeffrey Markle als Greg * Billy Mayo als Rick * Brian Chenoweth als Ängstlicher Mann * Danielle Kennedy als Wütende Frau * Paul Norwood als Ängstlicher Mann #2 * Madison Leisle als Lisa * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate * Shenita Moore als OP-Schwester * Yvans Jourdain als Businessman * Jonah Bay als Hoffnungsvoller Mann * Liza de Weerd als Frau * Mac Brandt als Sanitäter #3 * Tim Chiou als Sanitäter #6 * John Koyama als Rettungsteam #2 * Marlon John als Rettungsteam #3 * Akeem Smith als Junger Mann Musik *'A Bitter Song 'von ''Butterfly Boucher *'''Timeless von Kate Havnevik *'The Great Escape' von Patrick Watson Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Drowning on Dry Land ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Tab Benoit. Trivia * Nach dem Drehtag, als die Szene gefilmt wurde, in der Meredith wiederbelebt werden muss, hat Ellen Pompeo nach einer Schutzplatte gefragt. Durch die Wiederbelebung hatte sie Herzklopfen und Schmerzen in der Brust. Momente * Meredith ertrinkt fast, wird jedoch von Derek gerettet. Intro Wie ich schon sagte: Dass etwas verschwindet, das kommt vor. Aus Schmerzen werden Phantomschmerzen. Blut hört auf zu fließen und Menschen, Menschen sterben. Es gibt noch mehr, was ich zu sagen habe, so viel mehr. Aber ich bin verschwunden. Outro In dieser Episode gibt es kein Outro. Zitate *Izzie: Sie wird es schaffen. *George: Das weißt du nicht. *Izzie: Sie wird es schaffen, okay? *George: Es geht nicht immer gut aus. *Izzie: Das weiß ich selber nur zu gut. Jeden Tag sterben Menschen vor unseren Augen. Aber ich glaube, dass Meredith das überleben wird. Ich glaube... Ich glaube, es gibt... Ich glaube an das Gute. Ich glaube, es war ein fürchterliches Jahr. Und ich glaube, obwohl es überwältigende Beweise für das Gegenteil gibt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Ich glaube eine ganze Menge. Ich glaube, dass... Ich glaube, Denny ist immer bei mir. Und ich glaube auch, wenn ich 'n riesen Klumpen Butter esse und keiner sieht mich, zählen die Kalorien nicht. Und ich glaube, dass Chirurgen, die lieber Klammern als Nähen, einfach nur faul sind. Und ich glaube du bist ein Mann, dessen Heirat mit Callie ein schrecklicher Fehler war. Und ich glaube, ich als deine beste Freundin, darf dir das sagen, ohne unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören. Ich glaube, obwohl du diesen Fehler gemacht hast, wird es dich nicht zerstören. Ich glaube, dass wir Vieles überstehen, George. Ich glaube, dass der Glaube daran, dass wir überleben können, das ist, was uns überleben lässt. Sie wird es schaffen. *Dylan: Hi. *Meredith: Hey. Bin ich...tot? *Denny: Das kannst du laut sagen. *Meredith: Heilige... Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode